


Teach me like your French girls

by sadddsnack



Series: Ben and Rami=homoship [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: And that’s alll basically, Grandpa roger, I suck at tags, M/M, Rami wants to learn how to play drums, Sum fluff my guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadddsnack/pseuds/sadddsnack
Summary: Rami wants to learn how to play drums because he’s wants to learn another instrument. Luckily he has his boyfriend Ben and grandpa Roger to help him.





	Teach me like your French girls

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or prompts,feel free to tell me!

The scene for live aid was wrapped up and everyone was exhausted yet had some adrenaline. Trying to recreate an iconic moment in rock history is tiring yes but it’s also fantastic as if your are them. Being such iconic band and all is energy draining fun. Rami of course, as bubbling with adrenaline. For being the oldest of the ( ~~three~~ ) four friends, he has a lot of energy. 

Rami was bored to the death of him. There was really nothing to do. Everyone was busy trying to do other stuff. Joe was talking Allen, Lucy was talking to Aaron and Gwilym, and Brian was just listening to them (cuz uncle Bri). Rami looked over to see Ben and Roger talking  about something (he doesn’t know he can’t hear that well) next to the drum set. 

‘Aha!’ Rami said in his head. ‘I always wanted to learn the drums so why can’t I learn it today?’ Rami smiled at it and started to walk over to the duo. ‘I am Issac Newton reincarnated!’. Rami felt triamphant at this idea. 

“Ben baby I have something to ask of you” Rami said with a cute voice, trying to make it a higher chance to get a yes (as if Ben doesn’t say yes to everything for Rami uwu). “Uh um yeah uh Rami, asking for a quicke isn’t the best time” Ben said to Rami since he doesn’t want grandpa Roger to hear. “Benjamin!” Rami smacked his arm. “I won’t ask such thing! I was going to ask if you and Rog can teach me how to play the drums “ Rami said crossing his arms. What a horn dog! “Oh! Of course uh why wouldn’t we…?” Ben said rubbing his neck outta embarrassment. ‘Gee nice one Ben’.

“Oh of course Rami why not?” Roger said. He looked extremely excited. “Oh it’s like teaching my grandsons boyfriend to play drums just like his grandpa!” He said with a smile. He really loves Ben and Rami’s relationship. “Roger please. Let’s go to the drum kit and you can rant all you want about teaching little Rami here.” Ben said with a smug look. ‘Father like son’ Rami rolls his eyes cuz scoff. 

“Okay Rami, we are gonna start with an easy song okay? (Insert song) is a great one for you!” Roger said twirling the drums sticks between his fingers. “Uh Rog can I have the drum sticks please? Can I sit too?” Rami said a little nervous since he is going to play an instrument he has never done before in front of a drum lord. Roger gave the sticks to Rami and let him sit down. Ben was just watching; happily since he gets to see Rami play the drums (he always dreamed of such thing). 

While Roger was teaching him the beat of the song; Rami was smiling so wide it hurt Ben’s mouth just watching. He got it down quick for a beginner (in Ben’s opinion). “Ben join us baby!” Rami said playing the drums. There was only one drumset actually so he didn’t know what he was trying to say for ‘join us’. “Uh sure babe” He said unsure since he didn’t know what to do with one drumset. Rami  gave him the drum sticks to him and Roger. One for each of the two. “We are going to play the song with one drum stick” Roger said with a smirk on his face. “Let’s see who’s better! I know I’m going to win you little man” Roger said with pure confidence in his voice.“Alright old man whatever you say but I’m better.”

Everyone watched as the real and reel Roger have a battle with one drum stick and Rami abusing the foot petal.

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
